It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly for a drug delivery device having improved properties.
An assembly for a drug delivery device is provided, the assembly comprising at least one feedback feature. The feedback feature may be configured to indicate the end of a dispense operation to a user by giving an audible and/or tactile feedback. The audible feedback may be, for example, an audible click. The tactile feedback may be, for example, an impact on the skin of a user, in particular on a user's finger. Alternatively, the tactile feedback may be a vibration of a part of the assembly. In particular, the feedback may be a well-defined signal. In particular, the feedback may indicate to a user that the actuator may be released and the device may be withdrawn from a user's skin.
The advantage of a feedback feature being configured to indicate the end of a dispense operation is that a clear indication is given to a user when a dispense operation has been completed. Thereby, the use of the drug delivery device may be easy for a user. Furthermore, the dosing accuracy of a drug delivery device may be increased. In particular, it may be inhibited that a user interrupts a dispense operation, for example by withdrawing the drug delivery device from the skin, before a complete dose has been delivered. Furthermore, such a feedback provides an additional benefit for visually impaired users.